What If Tomorrow Never Comes?
by mysteryteenagelover
Summary: Peyton and Lucas where always meant to be. True Love Always. But when Lucas is faced with a dificult choice, will he chose her? Leyton. Brucas fans: don't go here. Thanks for looking, even if you just scroll down and read something else. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"So tonight's the night with Lucas, is it?" _Is it? _Peyton wondered. Brooke slapped her best friend on the butt as she passed, flipping up the skirt of her cheerleading uniform.

"Brooke!" gasped Peyton, pulling her skirt back down and looking around to make sure nobody had seen her underwear, "Stop it!"

"Go for it girl. You know you want it." Tossing her glossy brown hair over her shoulder, Brooke turned, blowing a kiss over her shoulder at her best friend as she left the gym.

Peyton stayed where she was. Lucas came up behind and touched her on the waist, earning a slight jump and another gasp from Peyton. She turned, feeling him run his fingers through her blonde curls, tipping back her head slightly so that his fingers grazed the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Then he slid his fingers into hers and pulled her gently away, from the gym.

--

The regular beat of an old band's album pulsed through Peyton's bedroom. Lucas was lying on his back, on her bed, arms behind his head. Peyton finished adjusting the stereo and crawled onto the bed. She thought it was high time she had some fun, and Lucas was lying on her bed. Hmm.

'So, when do I get to read your … book ?" she asked him, seductive half-smile making Lucas' resolve melt. He smiled, putting out his hands to Peyton's shoulders, massaging until she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"Soon," he managed. Peyton crawled up the length of his body, knees on either side of his hips, dropping her lips to meet his. He held her face near his with his hands in her hair, kissing her lips, her chin, every part of her face that he could reach.

_Crash! Derek emerged from the wrecked doorway, hands grabbing at her hair…_

"No!" she cried, pushing at the hands that encircled her waist. Struggling against the hold, pulling, wrenching herself from the grasp, tumbling, grabbing, and then she was on the floor, crying.

"Peyton! What is it?" Lucas sat on the side of the bed, staring helplessly at Peyton as she lay, writhing and crying on the floor. Gently, he lifted her in his arms, and pulled her back onto the bed, onto his lap. Shaking her hair out of her eyes, she looked into his hazel ones.

"Oh, God," she broke down, crying again. Shoulders heaving, Lucas held her tightly, hugging gently.

"It's Derek, isn't it?" Lucas asked her tenderly. She nodded, still not letting go of him. He cursed the man that had done this to her, the man who had broken her spirit, made her unsure.

"It's OK. I'm here," he told her softly. Her sobs subsided after a while, and Lucas let his body relax. He touched a hand to her hair.

_Thud! All she could see was the inside of the bag as everything turned dark. Hand pulled at her, lifting her, and she couldn't tell if the screams were her own…_

She turned her head back to Lucas' shoulder, crying again, collapsing onto the bed. How could she let him do this to her? Lucas was wondering the same thing. It wasn't fair.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Peyton recovered herself, pushing the curls out of her face and allowing Lucas to stroke the tears from her face with his fingers. "It shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't…"

"I know … I know." Much as Lucas wanted to kill the one who had done this to her, he was prepared to wait, to help her get better. She could do it, he had confidence that she could. He just had to be patient.

"Would you like me to sleep here tonight?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded, silently thankful that she had him to protect her.

--

"Everything alright now?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded, fingers intertwined with his, under the covers in the dark. With Lucas next to her, it was hard to imagine anything going wrong. She rolled over to face him.

"I'm sorry about that, Lucas. I didn't mean it to … I mean, I just want it to go away."

"I want that too." He looked up, into her face, moving his head onto her pillow, an inch away from her face. She put two fingers under his chin and lifted his lips to hers. He opened his mouth to taste her, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. His hands roamed under the sheet, pulling on her singlet, running over her back, stroking her shoulders, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Lucas," she gasped, breathlessly, "Stop. Seriously, please…" With an effort, she managed to tear herself away, gently taking his hand off her breast.

"I love you, Lucas. But … I told you I wanted our first time to be special…" She trailed off, and gave him another hot, open-mouthed kiss. He smiled.

"And that means … you not bursting out crying right before hand, does it?"

"Shut up." Peyton hit him, her small hands doing no damage to his muscles chest. At the same time she as furious with Derek. She wanted Lucas so badly. Derek wasn't even here and he was getting in the way. The desperate … pretender … she struggled to think of words for him. Luckily, she had Lucas.

" Tomorrow, Peyton. Everything will be alright tomorrow. "

" 'Nite, Luke." And with that, she rolled over so that he could reach his hands around to hug her safely while they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning," Lucas kissed her forehead sleepily. Peyton moaned, and shifted in his arms.

"Thanks for being there for me last night, Luke," she brushed his lips briefly, and then wriggled out of his grasp.

"So, do you remember what Derek taught you?" She turned around, face a whiter colour than it had been a second before.

"The _real_ Derek," amended Lucas. Peyton nodded slowly, recovering the colour in her cheeks.

"Practice on me."

"What?"

"Practice. Go on," Lucas pushed the sheets off his body and came around to the other side of the bed, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"Peyton, I hate to see you like this. I can't stand what Derek's done to you. What happened to fiery Peyton, the girl that wasn't afraid to throw a few punched, who screamed when she felt like it? What happened to her?" he lowered his voice, "She was sexy."

Peyton picked up a cushion and threw it at his head. He caught it before it could even graze him, and lowered to reveal his face, grinning.

"See? That's what I mean, Peyton. Kick his ass."

"Fine!" Peyton got up, and stood, feet apart, shoulders squared, facing Lucas, who held up open palms in front of her.

"Go." Peyton began, slowly at first, to punch his hands, getting harder and harder.

"You know … Lucas …" she managed in between gasps of effort, "If you had … been here for … me to _punch_ … before … I could've … killed …"

"Of course you … _shit_ … could," answered Lucas, ducking as she nearly took his head off with a powerful right hook.

"I … could!" she gasped, louder.

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" The two of them danced around each other, ducking and throwing punches until …

"Peyton?!"

"Hi … _crap_ … Brooke, what's new?" Peyton manages to answer her after swerving a flying fist from Lucas.

"Nothing. I just came to see if you wanted to go shopping, but I see you busy with, er … self-defence lessons," Brooke commented, uncertainly, eyeing Lucas suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna find Derek and _kick his ass_," Peyton yelled, throwing in a high-kick for emphasis. Brooke ducked, laughing.

"Ok then bestest friend, I can wait. Take a shower, or … something."

---

"Hey, Luke, it's me. I just wanted to say thank you for this morning. It really means a lot that you're trying to help me, and … well, thanks. Ok, bye."

Peyton hung up the phone, before linking arms with Brooke, and before long it felt just like old times. Brooke paraded around the store in lingerie while Peyton laughed, offering her more underwear to try on until the store asked them to leave.

As they were sitting down, enjoying coffees and a shopping break, Brooke looked up to see a tall blonde guy ordering a meal at the counter. She nudged Peyton, and then dropped a button on her blouse. Tossing her hair back, she went over to talk to him. He turned around and smiled back at Peyton as he saw Brooke approaching.

"Ohmigod, I totally got his number. Girl, do I have plans tonight! Can you … Peyton, what is it?"

"I just saw a tall blonde guy, and I didn't imagine Derek putting his hands all over me! Brooke!"

"Peyton! That's great! High five, girlfriend!"

The two of them jumped up and down, shrieking and hugging and generally ignoring the people giving them angry looks.

---

"Lucas! I did it! I went out, all day, and nothing freaked me out! I LOVE YOU, LUCAS SC – Oh, hi, Karen," she added, guiltily, as Karen appeared down the stairs to see what all the screaming was about.

"Are you looking for Lucas?" Karen laughed. Peyton covered her face with her hands.

"Um … yeah …"

"Right upstairs. And … I'm proud of you, Peyton."

"Thanks…"

"Peyton? That was you making all that noise? How can so much noise come from one little person?" She threw another cushion at his head.

"Shut up! And thank you so much! You probably heard what I was yelling …" she was walking across the room as she spoke, and she slid her hands around Lucas' waist and pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin on her blonde curls and waited her for to finish.

"I'm fine, Luke. It's OK. Everything's going to be OK."

"We should celebrate…"

"Yeah." She pulled his face down to hers, and kissed his lips, watching him kick the door shut. He came back over and pulled her shoulders in his hands, kissing her chin, her nose, her forehead, her, neck, her lips again. And Peyton knew, safe as she was in Lucas' arms, that nothing could hurt her.

She broke away for a moment, long enough to whisper in his ear,

"It's here Luke. The tomorrow, it's here. Isn't it? The tomorrow, where everything is alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, VERY much appreciated. Sorry this is such a short update, so little time, so much to do, etc. I promise there will be more chapters up soon. (Hint: the more reviews, the more I write and the faster I write it. And that wasn't subtle.) Enjoy. MTL**

"Hey bestest friend," Brooke sang out, crashing through Peyton's door without bothering to knock.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled, grabbing some clothes.

"Seen it hundred times," she laughed, tossing some her of her drawings aside to dump her bag.

"Brooke, what are you doing? Doesn't anyone use the door bell in this town?"

"Some people do, I don't," she shrugged, "Now. Get dressed, grab your bag and get your butt out this door. We're going shopping."

"Brooke, it's like, nine o'clock."

"Deal with it, girlfriend. Now get dressed and let's get outta here."

Peyton groaned, and then good-naturedly disappeared into the bathroom with a handful of clothes. Brooke sat down, shifting a pile of old records and flicking through them.

"Ready to go?"

Brooke's jaw dropped open. "Peyton?" Her friend had ditched her usual black, skin covering clothing in favour of something altogether much more … sexy.

Her faded denim skirt ended a good ten inches above her knees, and a further three inches separated the waistband of the skirt from the white hem of her blouse. Her black, laced boots showed off long, slender legs and the three dropped buttons revealed a good deal of tanned skin.

"Is it … OK?" Brooke, closed her mouth, recovering.

"Yeah … I mean, yeah. I'm just not used to …" she squinted at her friend again, taking a step closer, "Peyton?!"

"Brooke, calm, OK? Now, are we going shopping or not?"

---

"That was … like …"

"Like old times," finished Brooke for her, "Before Lucas happened, before we grew up and before physco-Derek came and tried to kill us … crap. Sorry, Peyton, is it too … ?"

"No. No, it's fine. I'm glad he's gone. And hey, that black dress looked so great on you. Do your parents ever say no?"

"They never speak to me, so I guess they never can say no. So … no. They don't." Brooke laughed, and Peyton joined her, revelling in her new freedom and confidence, and wanting it to last forever.

"So … how are you and Lucas?" Brooke ventured, tentatively. It was still a raw subject between the two of them.

"Good," Peyton nodded, "Really good. I – Brooke, what is it?" A singled tear had slid down Brooke's cheek, and even though she lifted a hand to stop it falling, Peyton didn't miss it. She leant over, taking her other hand.

"Brooke. Talk to me. What is it?"

"It's just … when … with … you … the two of you … loved – him –" She managed.

"Oh, God. This is about Lucas, isn't it? Brooke …"

"No … I'm happy for you … but … I loved him … it's OK … Luke … miss-him-so-much," it came out all at once. Peyton reached for her, hugging her close, feeling her tears dampen her hair.

"Listen, Brooke. Look at me." Brooke lifted her eyes into Peyton's blue one's, staring seriously into her face.

"Hoes over bros, right?" She held out a fist. Brooke lifted her hand and touched their knuckles together. "I don't have to do anything, 'k? You're my best friend, and I won't let this come between us, not again. Not this time." There was a hard set to her mouth as she said it, squeezing Brooke's hand still.

Brooke wiped her tears away, nodding.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, it's just … so … I'm sorry."

---

"Lucas. We have to –" She couldn't finish the word 'talk' as Lucas sealed her lips with a kiss.

"No, Luke," Peyton stopped, gently taking her hands off her waist and taking a step back. She looked into his eyes.

"Lucas, I can't do this. Not again, not with Brooke…"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, "Peyton, this is totally different. I'm not with her, I'm with you. I love _you_. Peyton, please…"

"Brooke is my _best friend_," Peyton emphasised, "And she's uncomfortable with us being together. I love you, Luke, you know I do, but I can't hurt Brooke." She dropped her tone. "Not again."

"Peyton … it's me. I mean, it's us…"

"Lucas … I'm sorry. But I can't do this to Brooke." And with that, she walked out of the room, keeping her head high to make sure Lucas couldn't see the mess of tears that were streaking down her face.

---

**Now would be a really good time to leave a review, don't you think? I do. Just click down there…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooke – what are you doing here? It's …"Peyton squinted sleepily at her watch, "Seven-thirty," she croaked, burying her head under her pillow, hoping for a few more minutes sleep. But it was Brooke she was dealing with here, and she knew how unlikely it was that she would just leave.

"Peyton. I need to talk to you. Can you get up?"

"Can it wait? I need sleep…" she trailed off and squealed as the cold morning air hit her bare arms and legs.

"No. I can't. Peyton – I made a mistake. About you. And Lucas." That got Peyton's attention.

"It's not my right to tell you guys what you can do. I'm not with him anymore, and I have to accept that. You, on the other hand, if Lucas is really the one you want, then go. I'm not stopping you, and I won't. Not ever again. And I'm sorry, for saying what I said yesterday."

"Brooke – are you sure you're comfortable with this? I mean, you said it yourself, you miss him. I don't want it to be weird for you."

"You signed over your designs for me, even when you hated me. I can't … that's amazing, that you would do that for me, and I just … I know you want this, Peyton, and I want you to have it. Just … spare me the details, OK?"

"You're the best friend in the world, Brooke, you know that?"

Brooke tossed her head, half-smile upon her lips. "I know." She grinned, "Now go. Get him."

---

"Lucas?" she poked her head tentatively around the door.

"Hey," Lucas looked surprised to see her, "I didn't think I'd … I mean after yesterday, I just figured I wouldn't be seeing you today."

"Yeah … that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She twisted her hands together, raising her shoulders slightly.

"Lucas, after I left, I realised that … that you love me, and that … I shouldn't let anything get in the way of that … so, I came back. I love you, Lucas, and I just want to be with you."

Happy as she could see Lucas was, she could tell that there was still something.

"But – what about Brooke? I thought you said –"

"I have her blessing. I told her how much I loved you –"

"You told _Brooke_ how much you loved me?"

"I'd tell the whole world, Lucas. I love you, and I'll never hide that again, not now and not ever. You – you helped me, helped me get over Derek, to get back to being myself. You're always rescuing me, you're always saving me, and I love you so much for it." She shrugged slightly, stepping in closer, looking to his eyes.

"I love you too, Peyton," he whispered, stepping in closer, putting his hands on her cheeks, holding her face steady as he kissed her gently.

"Besides, Brooke can handle herself, right? It's a totally different thing from us being together." **(A/N – thanks****"****simplyme7196****"****. Also thanks for the review :)**

"Right." Lucas agreed, kissing her again. He stepped in even closer, sliding his hands onto her hips, and feeling her hands in his hair, and on his shoulders, and his chest, and tangling in her hair again. She fell backwards, the bed under her, Lucas on top. He ran his hands across her stomach, fingers stroking gently, tugging on her shirt, never breaking the long, passionate kiss as they did so. He dropped his lips to her neck, and she arched her back, lifting her chin, fingers at his collar, moaning as his lips danced across her warm skin.

"Wait," Peyton said, breathlessly, but Lucas found her lips again, slipping his tongue in her mouth, touching her chest…

"Stop! Lucas, wait, stop…stop…stop…" She sat up, pulling her shirt back down, doing up the buttons.

"Wait. Lucas – I just want our first time to be special, and right now it's really … I mean, with your mom downstairs, and … I just think we should wait."

Lucas smiled a half-smile, and stroked her hair.

"Whenever you're ready, Peyton, OK?" She nodded, and then kissed him again, passion and desire rising to the surface once again.

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I've mixed up events from a few different seasons into this Fic, sorry about that. Hope you all like it anyway. Dedicated to my beautiful birthday girl Ella.**

"Why are you so bouncy this morning?" Brooke squinted at her phone, "Peyton! It's nine in the morning! Is your dad finally passing you his habits?" Peyton's dad was in town for a precious two weeks to spend with his daughter.

Peyton just smiled as she pulled her best friend out of her bed.

"Ohmigod! Peyton! Did you – did Lucas – did you guys –"

"No! But…Brooke, I love him so much and I'm the one that's saying I want to wait. And now…"

Brooke laughed at her friend as she found her clothes.

"Peyton…come on. Do I have to spell this out for you? You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that it won't be like you imagined, that it won't be good enough for how much you love him, right?"

Peyton looked at the floor and handed Brooke her shoes, turning one over and over in her hand, thinking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Would you hold it against me if I said I loved you right now?"_

"_It's you. The one I want next to me when all my dreams come true – it's you. It's you, Peyton."_

"_If you're going to be taking anything off…please let me help you."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ouch!" The shoe hit her head and she was awakened from her very confused daydream.

"Well, am I right?" Brooke demanded. If she hadn't been so torn over her Lucas situation, it might have been comical. Brooke was frowning, hands on hips, wearing one high-heeled shoe and balancing on one foot while staring her down.

"I guess. It's just…"

"Peyton! Get a grip! You love him. So maybe it won't be what you imagined. It'll be even better."

It might be even better…Peyton considered that. All her feelings and emotions regarding Lucas were all driven by the same motive; love. She loved him. She did. With the Brooke thing finally out of the way and her own head finally clear about what she wanted, she held her head high as she drove to Lucas' house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey! I have the most amazing news!" Lucas yelled, as soon as he saw her.

"Kisses first, news after."

"Right. Sorry." Lucas met her in the doorway of his room and pulled her to him, kissing her lips and her forehead, pulling her to him and stroking her back.

"So, what's your news?" Peyton finally asked, taking her lips from Lucas' and looking into his eyes.

"They're publishing my book! An editor called and they want to publish it! Peyton…I'm going to be an author!"

"That's great, Luke! That's…wow! I…" She put her hands on his chest, lost for words as she stared into his eyes that were so happy that everything we wanted was within reach.

"It's still true, you know," Lucas commented, touching her nose with his.

"What it?"

"That you're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true."

"Luke…" She pressed her lips to his again, in awe that Lucas' book was finally being published, that his dreams were coming true and that he cared so much about her that he wanted her there with him. His hands roamed over her back and her chest as his lips caressed hers. All the love he felt for this one girl had been driving him crazy. And now he had her all to himself.

"I have two tickets to New York…we can fly there tomorrow and be back by the time school starts. Peyton…"

"Wait. Tomorrow? Luke, I… stop that for a minute. Luke!" She pushed his hands off her stomach and his lips from her neck. She couldn't think with him that close to her, doing all those wonderful things to her.

"I can't leave Tree Hill now, Lucas. My father's home, the one I haven't seen for months and probably won't see again for months. I can't go now."

"Peyton…" Lucas sat up, taking Peyton with him. He looked seriously into her eyes as she sat opposite him, "It's now or never for me. They want it now…I can't not go."

"No, Lucas, you should go. You have to."

"I don't want to leave you, Peyton. Not on our four month anniversary."

That shocked Peyton, who didn't admit she had totally forgotten in the face of her decision to give Lucas everything. She loved him so much and she didn't want him to leave her. But she couldn't stop him from living his dream, from doing what he had wanted for so long. She ran her hands over his chest, absentmindedly thinking back over all they had come through together and all they still wanted to do. And she made her decision.

"I can't ask you to put your dreams on hold for me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas turned Peyton's gift over and over in his fingers. He didn't know what to do; it was like the only two things he had ever wanted were both within his reach and now he had to chose. He couldn't have them both; no matter how much he wanted them.

On one hand, the book he had been writing in secret for so long could finally become something; a great novel. An actual book, like the one he was holding. Everything he had written bound together with a cover and his name on the inside and his dedication on the opposite page. Putting down the book he was holding, he opened a new document and typed slowly.

For Peyton. Then, he added something he had heard her say once and had never forgotten.Just because the song will end, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the music.

Then, he sat back in his chair and turned his thoughts over and over in his confused mind.

Peyton.

_Why are you a cheerleader? You're about the least cheery person I know._

_I'll be seeing you._

_It's you, Peyton. When all my dreams come true, the one I want standing next to me – it's you._

_You remember what you said the last time we were here? You said you wanted everything with me._

_We got carried away. It didn't mean anything._

_It didn't?_

_Course it did._

_I can't do this, Lucas. You're with Brooke now._

_It just says, "Peyton – you look amazing. And I can't wait till class is over so I can look into your green eyes and kiss your…perfect lips."_

_The truth is – I want everything you want, Lucas, I do. And I want them with you._

_Nice shot!_

_Nice legs! A little chickeny._

_If anyone can make a chocolate-chip cookie taste better, I'm sure it's you._

_Hi mom. It's me. This is Lucas, the one I've been telling you about. And look what he's done, mom, he's got me smiling! Can you believe it?_

_Because I lose everyone I'm close to!_

_Not everyone…_

Luke sat up suddenly. That was it. She wouldn't lose him. He wasn't going anywhere, not without her. His book would stay where he left it for a few months. But Peyton wouldn't, and he didn't want her to. She shouldn't have to, not when he could be with her. And what was the point of his dreams coming true if she couldn't be there to see it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peyton traced her fingers over the newest inscription in her cupboard.

"Just because the song will end, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the music." It was true too, she reflected. Relationships and life and music and school would end, but there was no reason not to enjoy them while they lasted. She moved her fingertips over the TLA above Lucas' and her name, touching the wood and trying to sort through her very confused thoughts. Lucas. Her father. Her father. Lucas.

She needed both so much. Her father was never home and when he was, Peyton wanted to savour the time they had together, to hug him and to pretend like he wasn't going away again.

And her time with Lucas was so precious to her.

And Lucas' book was so precious to him.

It was totally unfair of her to want Lucas all to herself when he wanted to chase after his dreams. She didn't want to do anything to make Lucas unhappy. She loved him. She did. And anything that was important to him was important to her, and she couldn't let anything or anyone, including herself, stand in the way of his ambition.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lucas…I…" Peyton was close to speechless and Lucas stood in the doorway of her room.

"Come in…"

"So, I'm not going to New York," announced Lucas, at the exact same second that Peyton said,

"You have to go and publish your book."

Lucas laughed, and motioned that Peyton go first.

"You have to go, Lucas. I can't let you stay here for me."

"But I don't want to go without you. We're seniors, Peyton. Who knows where we'll end up or what we'll be doing later. All there is is right now. And right now we're together, and I don't want to waste a single second of time when I could be with you."

"But later on, you'll wish you took the chance that was handed to you now. And then you'll remember that you stayed for me, and then…" Peyton's voice cracked.

"No," Lucas gathered her in his arms and sat on her bed, holding her head to his shoulder and stroking her back.

"No," he repeated, "I'll never regret any decision that I make if it makes you happy. If it means we can be together. God, Peyton, you don't realise what it was like when I couldn't be with you. When I was with Brooke, when you two were fighting and I couldn't have you…when we weren't speaking…don't you ever wonder what it could've been like if we were together back then?"

Peyton closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek onto Lucas' hand. He touched it with his fingertips, kissing her curls and trying to memorise every feeling within him when Peyton was lying close.

"Everyday."

Lucas touched two fingers to Peyton's chin and lifted her face to his. Very gently, he kissed the tip of her nose and then her mouth, one side and then the other. Peyton smiled, his warm hand in hers and the other at her back.

"So…you're staying it Tree Hill? With…with me?"

Lucas nodded.

"Lucas Scott. Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Yes." Lucas laughed, kissing her lips again, "and I love hearing it."


End file.
